


Oliver and Felicity Visit Donna

by CJ_fics



Series: MTV Ship of the Year Marathon Fics [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: Oliver and felicity go to Vegas and find her goth pictures or just Oliver and felicity talking about her goth phase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver and Felicity Visit Donna

“You look so much alike,” Oliver smiles at Felicity and her mom.

Felicity and him had stopped over at Las Vegas to visit Donna Smoak. They were currently at the end of dinner at Donna’s two-bedroom condo in the outskirts of the Strip. All throughout the meal, Oliver had marveled at how alike the daughter and mother were – in their mannerisms, in their fast way of speaking, in their smiles, in their looks.

Donna laughs, “We didn’t always look like each other.”

“Mom!” Felicity protests, knowing what Donna was up to, “Don’t!”

“Don’t what, honey? Don’t show Oliver your albums to prove that we didn’t always look alike?” Donna asks pseudo-innocently. She knew that the moment she mentioned Felicity’s childhood album, Oliver would not leave until he saw it.

“Album?” Oliver says with an excited grin, “Please tell me you have it here!”

“Oliver!” Felicity turns to her boyfriend, “Stop!”

“But I want to see, Felicity,” Oliver responds with a borderline-begging tone, “Please?”

“Ugh,” Felicity rolls her eyes, getting up from her chair to clear the table, “Fine. I’ll go wash the dishes while you two go down my memory lane.”

Oliver stands up as she does (like a true gentleman, Donna thinks), picking the dishes from the table, “I’ll help with the dishes, Felicity. I’ll look at the albums after.” He finishes with a smile.

Donna watches her daughter and Oliver Queen. She knew that Felicity was bonkers in love with the man after five seconds of being with the two of them in the same room. She suspected that Oliver felt the same way, given how enthusiastically the man shook her hand when Felicity introduced them and how fondly he smiled at Felicity. But she had to admit that, since she didn’t know him as much as she knew her daughter, she worried that the feelings might have been slightly one-sided – with Felicity at the losing side.

She was glad to note to herself that she had seen proof, over the dinner and the day she had spent with the couple, that Oliver Queen lit up like Christmas with Felicity the same way her beautiful girl lit up with him. Beyond that, he showed how in love with Felicity he was with how he took care of her, how he always had a hand on Felicity, how he would randomly peck Felicity’s shoulder, cheek, forehead and lips throughout their time together.

And Donna was glad. Her beautiful girl deserved no less than to have a person who would love her – and show her that she was loved – the way that Oliver Queen did.

——————–

After the dishes were washed, dried and stored (Oliver had insisted on doing the washing while Felicity did the drying), Donna motions to the couple to go sit on her fire engine red couch. On the coffee table in front of the couch, lay a stack of photo albums.

“Now, I have to warn you, Oliver,” Donna begins, “I fancied myself quite the photographer when Felicity was growing up, and you know I only have one kid, so there are a lot of photos to go through.”

“The more the merrier,” Oliver grins in response, turning to Felicity, who was seated next to him with her arms folded across her chest and a pout on her face. He runs his right thumb on her chin, “I’ll ask Thea to send us some of my childhood photos, and then when we see her, I’ll ask her to bring my albums. Is that a good enough exchange?”

Felicity rolls her eyes at him and sighs, “Fine.”

“Yay,” he murmurs before pecking her lips with a chaste kiss, “I am so looking forward to this.”

He turns his attention back to Donna, Felicity hand on his, “Where do we start?”

————————–

The photos of Felicity from aged one to six were numerous. Baby Felicity was adorable and proved that Donna was right in naming her. There pictures upon pictures of Felicity with her then signature light brown pigtails, smiling at the camera goofily, dressed in various costumes Ollver assumed Donna wanted her to wear. There was a memorable photo of a five-year-old Felicity dressed as a robot, with mint-green ice cream covering two-thirds of her face, and dancing to Mr. Roboto (according to Donna). Another one

From seven to eight, the pictures lessened. Felicity then was less happy in her pictures. Oliver knew that Felicity’s dad left a week before she turned seven, so he didn’t question why the pictures were less in that period. A broken-hearted mother and daughter probably didn’t feel like documenting their sad years. But there was noteable picture of Felicity and a Frankenstein of a computer. Felicty proudly told him that that was the first ever computer she built.

The pictures picked up again from year nine to thirteen. This time with a lot of outdoor photos. Donna had said that in those years, she and Felicity took drives out into the national parks in Nevada as a way to recover. There were a lot of pensive-looking Felicity photos in that period, Oliver observed. But they were interspersed with photos of her smiling.

From fourteen years of age, the photos of Felicity were markedly different. She had black hair with violet streaks, a nose-ring, black lipstick and only wore black or grey or army green clothes. More than that, gone was the smiling or half-smiling Felicity of her younger years. In her place was a scowling, snarling, sarcastic-looking Felicity.

“I didn’t realise you had a resting-bitch-face, Felicity,” Oliver teased, kissing her nose.

“Har, har,” Felicity responded, swatting his lips from her in jest.

“Would I be a perv, if I said that you looked kinda hot?” Oliver whispered in her ear.

Felicity blushes and laughs, “Yes, yes, you would be.”

———————–

Later, when they’re back in their hotel room, Oliver asks, “So, what happened when you turned fourteen?”

“What do you mean?” Felicity responded, slipping off her shoes and heading for the bathroom to remove her make-up and get ready for bed.

They had stayed late at Donna’s, Oliver and Donna going through the photo albums with her mother telling anecdotes from Felicity’s childhood.

“Well, what turned you Goth?” Oliver answers, taking his henley off as he followed her to the bathroom.

“I thought it was cool,” Felicity says flippantly, “Also, it was around fourteen years when I really discovered my tech-skills. Of course, there was a lot of teenage rebellion thrown in there, too.”

“Mom and I didn’t get along at that point,” Felicity continued sadly, “I thought that she was nothing but a silly cocktail waitress, and I wanted nothing more than to not be her.”

“I figured,” Oliver says, wrapping his arms around from the back as they looked at each other from the mirror over the double sink, “She barely had any stories of that period.”

“Well, I’m sure she had stories, but not happy ones,” Felicity admitted guiltily, “I was horrid to her, and in turn, she turned up her Donna-ness. She went crazier and more flaky … You know, I guess in reaction to how horrible and angry I was.”

Oliver rests his chin on her left shoulder, nuzzling his face on the side of her neck, “You weren’t horrid, Felicity. I doubt you could ever be.”

Felicity strokes his forearms across her belly, and smiles, “That’s because you love me.”

Oliver chuckles, going for her Trigger – the spot behind her ear that always got her going, “Yes, yes, I do.”

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Original post here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/122752147703/olicityshappystory-outoftheclosetshipper-for


End file.
